


Distant as Sea and Sky

by OrionPax



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OCs - Freeform, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rito boy and a Zora girl. Could two as different as they ever really be together? Could a connection really be made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant as Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Devan).



> yes, yes I know it is believed the Rito evolved from the Zora but fuck it Devan wanted Rito/Zora romance so that's what she gets.

Solari was exited. It was his first time flying on his own since he had got his wings. The breeze in his feathers felt so nice but it was the freedom that he felt that truly sold the experience. He was high above the waves and could see out in every direction right to the horizon. He felt like he owned the sky. It was, for want of a better word, an uplifting experience.   
A flash of brown breaking up the endless blue of the ocean caught his eye and he looked down to see an odd wooden object floating there. It looked like a small platform but with a little hut on top and a doorway on it. As he circled the platform got bigger and bigger until it became clear it was a vessel of some kind. Then a bunch of people came out and there was yelling.  
Solari was confused at first until someone was dragged out. She was obviously bound and the centre of the anger. She had been hurt from the looks of it. This was nothing to do with him. But what kind of person would he be if he just left her there?   
Swooping down he barrelled into the group of men and knocked them down. Scrambling to his feet he rushed over to the girl and hardly taking the time to notice her odd looks he slashed the bindings on her hands with his talons. Next he put her arms over his shoulders and smiled back at her “think you can hold on?” She nodded wearily and gripped him tight.  
By this point the men were getting to their feet. They began yelling and pulling out guns but Solari had already taken to the sky and they were far too late.  
He had been confident he could be a big hero but now he was realising his mistake. He was a new flyer and he had the extra weight of the girl to account for. He was getting tired fast. Now he saw the bad side of the endless oceans and the lack of any landmass in sight.  
That was when the gunshot cracked the air and he felt the bullet rip through his wing.   
He tumbled down in a slow spiral and everything faded out and the last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the crash as he hit the waves.

Ratell woke up from her stupor as she hit the cold water. It took her a moment to remember what was going on but then she realised she was sinking fast. It wasn’t a problem for her but the boy who had rescued her was drowning fast. Then she saw the ribbon of red and really started panicking.  
First thing was getting her ankles free of the ropes they were still tied in.  
Clawing at them she got absolutely nowhere. They had soaked in the sea water and expanded to an impenetrable mess. It was hopeless and her saviour was going to die if she didn’t do anything.   
Using her legs like a tail she managed to swim down and get the boys talons in her hands. Using them like a knife she managed to get free at last. Then throwing her arms round his waist she kicked out for the surface.   
Breaking the surface finally she heaved the boy onto her shoulders and, pulling his sleeves out past his hands, she tied them round her neck and began swimming away.   
The sun was setting by the time she reached an island. It was small and when she dragged herself onto shore she saw that the only building was a small cabana. “Well hopefully the owner doesn’t mind us using this island.” The lights were off so Ratell guessed no one was home right now.  
She wanted to collapse and sleep for the rest of the year but she still had stuff to do. Crawling over to the boy she looked at his wing. It was bad. Not much she could really do but tear some material off her dress to wrap it up in. He needed medical help but they were alone right now. She slumped down on the sand next to him and heaved out a sigh.  
As she was resting from the ordeal he opened his eyes and looked over at her “so you ended up saving me huh? Some rescue I was.”  
“We saved each other.” Ratell said shortly.  
Solari got up on all fours and crawled closer to her. “I’m not trying to be rude but what are you? I’ve never seen your species before.” He looked her over in fascination. The Rito went all over as the postmen of the great sea but he had never even heard rumour of any sea creatures that were sentient other than the Fishmen. He was curious but there was something else. He wanted to know about her. “Oh man my bad. My name’s Solari.” He held out his hand towards her.  
Getting up she looked him in the eyes for a moment trying to see…something. She wasn’t even sure what. Shaking his hand quickly she turned and faced away from him. “Ratell. Look I don’t mean to be rude but my whole family is dead. Everyone I ever knew is dead. I saved your life as thanks but that is it. When I’m rested I’m leaving.”  
Taken aback Solari fell back into a sitting position and opened his beak a moment before closing it, shaking his head and starting again. “Well I have never really been alone. I have always been surrounded by people so I don’t know how that feels. To tell the truth being alone terrifies me. Always had always will. When the thrill of flying wears off I don’t think I’ll even be able to do that alone any more. But…I guess I’m not alone right now. Because…” He sighed and muttered. “Because you are here…”  
Ratell gripped her upper arms tight; her nails digging into her flesh. “…there can’t be anything there. You’re a bird and I’m a fish. We’re as different as sea and sky.” She had to admit that she wouldn’t mind getting to know the boy more but what she had said was true.  
The Bird thought about the Fish’s words for a second before responding “Well what about the rain? For a short while at least the rain connects the sea and the sky.”  
“Rain? The ultimate symbol of sadness. That’s what you want us to be?” She bit her lip. She wasn’t this forward. Or she hadn’t been had she? It felt like so long since she hadn’t been aboard that awful vessel. So long since she breathed fresh air. Since she spoke to someone who actually wanted to hear what she had to say.  
She heard him sigh and half turned so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. “No. I want us to be nothing. Not that I wouldn’t mind…no that’s not important. I want you to smile just once. Not for my but for you. And rain isn’t so sad really. It brings life to the world and it helps us see just how much we should appreciate the sun you know?”  
“Yeah I guess.” A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips but she turned away so he couldn’t see it.

“Ok so I will be back as soon as I find someone to come get you” They had stayed up all night talking but now Ratell had to go find someone with a boat to pick Solari up and get him either home or to some medical aid. “you sure you will be ok alone?”  
“Ratell I…I don’t think I’ll ever be alone again. Not really.” She smiled at that and slipped into the water.  
Maybe there was something to it. The bad times make you realise just how good the good times are.


End file.
